Solangelo Love in Three Days
by RubbieKitty
Summary: Will makes Nico stay at the infirmary for three days. Set after Heroes of Olympus and before The Trials of Apollo. Solangelo.
1. Day One

**Author's Notes : Yo, I hope you enjoy my fanfic. Keep in mind before hating on it that this is my first fanfiction. Anyway, the details of the whole fanfiction is not yet planned out, so it might take a while for me to update it. However, I'll try to make sure I update it at least once a week!**

 **Disclaimer :** Oh yea, you should know, but I don't own anything. Rick Riordan does.

Nico walked into the infirmary as instructed by Will Solace, since Will claimed that he needed three days of rest. He guided Nico to his bed, and commanded Nico to show any injuries. Nico thought that this was a bizarre thing, since the battle was quite a few days ago, and he wasn't even seriously hurt. Reluctantly, Nico showed Will his the marks of Lycaon's claws.

"Oh my gods!" was Will's reply. He quickly turned to get some bandages, which Nico that was an overkill. Within a minute of listening to groans from other patients, Will was back. However, he carried a translucent jar with some sort of greenish cream in it along with bandages, and placed it down on counter.

"Arm."

"Solace, it's just a claw mark. I've had it for days, and it doesn't even hurt that bad! Why are you so worried?" Nico asked, slightly annoyed that Will was commanding him.

"JUST a claw mark? It's a claw mark from Lycaon! And what did you say? That you had it for days, untreated?"

"Well, I did get stuff to help it! Look at it now, it's perfectly fine!" Nico shouted, showing the injury once again.

"Oh great. On closer look, it looks infected. An infected scar from a werewolf. You know di Angelo, you're lucky I'm not making you stay here for five, no, ten days." said Will with a sigh.

Nico didn't really know what to say to that comment, so he just snapped, "Good."

"But I'm still going to treat it, and you will follow my orders of staying here and resting for three days. Hmm.. Actually, I think four days would be more appropriate, but I suppose I could allow three days." said Will, grabbing the son of Hades' arm. Nico tried desperately to pull away, as a) He disliked physical contact, and b) he didn't want Will to treat it for some reason.

However, Will had a very strong grip. Swiftly using one hand, he opened the jar and got some of the green stuff. He gently smeared it all over his arm. Nico felt instant relief. He didn't notice how much it was throbbing until it was close to gone. What surprised Nico more actually the fact that he didn't mind Will touching him. Then Nico realized he wasn't scowling, so he quickly fixed it. He didn't want the healer to think Nico liked his help.

Unfortunately, Will saw the change of Nico's expression, and grinned knowingly, as Nico proceeded to glare daggers at Will. Will was definitely either the bravest or stupid person to have the audacity to start laughing. The son of Apollo thought that Nico's actions were just too adorable. Meanwhile, Will's siblings were coughing awkwardly into their fists while sending a strong _Will, now isn't the time_ message with their eyes.

Will blushed with embarrassment, and said, "Sorry about that," to what appeared to be the floor. He then got the bandages and started to wrap it around Nico's arm. Will wrapped the Ace bandage perfectly; It wasn't too tight that it was cutting off blood circulations, or too loose that it might as well not be there.

"Does that feel okay?" asked Will after he was done. Nico grunted in approval.

"Oh, so now you're a caveman? Come on Death Boy." said Will with a smirk.

"Don't call me Death Boy! We talked about this." Nico said. Will seriously had some nerves, as he even allowed himself a small grin.

"Whatever you say, Death Boy. Get some sleep, and I'll be back with food to check on you again. You're awfully underweight. Also, don't even think about leaving the infirmary. Or any Underworld-y stuff, if you can even manage it. Doctor's orders."

 **Feedback is very much appreciated. The next chapter is coming out soon.**


	2. Day Two Morning

**Author's Notes : Sorry for the super long delay. I wrote all of the chapter before THRICE, (apparently thrice is an actual word) but I somehow managed to accidentally delete it. The third time, I posted it for a bit, but I then I accidentally got rid of it, so I decided to improve it a bit and remove the excess cringe. Oh yeah, I just recently finished the Divergent trilogy, and my mind is now wanting to write in first person and in present tense.. Anyway, sorry if it does seem a bit rush or lacking in detail, because as I mentioned before, this is the fourth time I wrote this.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything, Rick Riordan does! Oh yeah, I also don't own the Bubble Guppies reference, Bubble Guppies does.**

* * *

Nico and Will were relaxing near the strawberry fields on a nice day. The sky was azure blue with fluffy clouds, and warm gentle breezes were carrying the sweet scent of strawberries. Nico looked quite tired, as his eyes were half closed, and his head was starting to lean towards the slightly older demigod. Soon enough, the son of Hades was sound asleep, with his head on Will's lap, although Will didn't seem to mind. It was like this for an hour, until Nico heard a persistent voice saying his name over and over.

His eyes fluttered open to see the blue eyes of Will Solace's face inches away from his. Naturally, like all people with dignity, Nico hollered, "Ah! What are you doing Solace?" while blushing heavily.

"I'm a doctor." he answered, as if that explained everything. Nico rolled his eyes. Moreover, he was thinking about the dream about him and Will by the strawberry fields. It was a pleasant dream, which was a very rare occurrence, considering the fact that he was a demigod. Oh wait.. Did Nico just actually think that a dream of him outside sleeping on Will was.. pleasant? Thankfully this whole thought only took about half a second to think.

"Well. That explains a lot." Nico said, his tone etched with sarcasm.

"Hey! I was just making sure everything was all good." Will's voice was defensive in a playful way. "Anyway, how's that arm?"

"Oh this?" Nico said, jabbing his arm, "It's fine." It was not fine, and Will could probably tell, since when he poked it to point to it, he winced; but he knew saying that was going to extend his time there. His consciousness, for some reason, was guilty for lying.

After a few seconds of Will holding in his breath, he exhaled, raised his eyebrows, crossed his arms, and shook his head, like, what am I going to do with you? Then he said, "Nico, if you're going to lie, at least do it convincingly.. Honestly, how dense do you think I am?"

"Very.." he murmured. Will rolled his eyes.

"Insulting your doctor isn't a very good idea."

"What can you do wrong without getting called out by Chiron?"

"Well, I think Chiron would praise me, let alone call me out, if I, I dunno, made you stay here longer, spoon-feed you stuff that I personally cooked, give yo-"

"Okay okay. I get it." Nico grumbled. He didn't want Will to get any more ideas. Will smiled.

"I'm going to check on that wound by the way. The mint colored salve was for the infection; made it myself. Also, prepare yourself; what I'm going to do next might hurt a bit."

Nico opened his mouth to ask what the healer was going to do, but decided that he'd rather not know. Will was turned around to get some things anyway, so he didn't see that expression. Then after a few silent moments, he turned around to face Nico.

In his hands were a pair of long silver medical scissors. Actually, Nico wasn't sure if it was silver, but he found this ironic considering that his arm injuries were given by Lycaon, the first werewolf, and silver was deadly to them.

Anyway, Will then got on one knee, so he was eye-leveled with Nico. He then placed the scissors on the bed, and took off the bandages on Nico's arm. The injury didn't look infected whatsoever to Nico. Will probably overreacted the first time he saw the cuts.

"That looks much better."

"It looks the exact same as last time."

"No it doesn't. It looks way better."

"Whatever you say. But you do realize that Reyna already stitched it up, right?"

"Oh yeah! That's what I was going to do; I was going to get rid of those!" he said, as he grabbed the scissors that were on the bed. "Okie dokie. This is going to hurt." was the last thing he said before he used the scissors.

Nico instinctively closed his eyes, and felt the sharp sensation. He winced. The next time though, he was prepared, and didn't make any noise of pain or discomfort. Within a few minutes, Will was finished.

"Done!" Will exclaimed happily. "Gotta admit though, I'm impressed that you didn't scream or anything. Last time I did this, the patient said some very unflattering things."

"I've gone through worst." he grumbled quietly. Then, a little louder, he asked, "Actually, what time is it?"

"It's time for lunch!" said Will instinctively. Then he slapped his forehead, and said, "Sorry.. My younger siblings really enjoy Bubble Guppies, and.. It's about nine forty-five."

Nico was confused. The last time he was awake, it was one P.M. Did that mean.. "I've been asleep for 20 hours?"

"Uh.. Yeah."

The son of Hades sighed. He was unhappy with this. He had secretly hoped that he'd be conscious for a while, since that meant that instead of dreaming of being with Will, he'd actually be with Will. He'd have to make do with it. At least then he knew why he was so starved. "Well, Will, I remember you saying that you'd get me food..?"

Will had completely forgotten about that. To his defense though, he hadn't thought that Nico would have slept until the next day. His head was also occupied by the debating of his two different sides of his mind that morning; one telling him to try to surprise Nico by being there when he woke up, the other scolding Will that Nico wouldn't have liked to wake up with a giddy doctor staring down at him. Still, he felt very guilty.

"Oh my gods, I'm sorry. I'll get some right away!" He jogged out of the infirmary, neglecting to ask what Nico wanted. This proved to be a problem, since he wanted to present Nico with the best breakfast possible. Oh well.

* * *

 **Done! Okay, since I practically have nothing that I need to do, and since I have plenty of time, I'm going to produce fanfiction chapters like it grows on trees. (and I have to make up chapters that I didn't do the previous weeks anyway)**

 **I almost forgot! Please, pretty please with sprinkles on top, leave a review! They tell me if I'm doing good, if I'm not, if I should add something, etc. Thanks!**


	3. Day Two, Lunch

**A/N : Hello! And SORRY! I know that I said I'd make lots of chapters, but that was because I just assumed I'd have lots of free time since I didn't have any extracurricular activites during these times. My list of excuses will be on the very bottom.**

 **P.S., any type of feedback, including constructive criticism, _really_ motivates me to write more! _Please review_ if you enjoyed or anything like that! Also, sorry for the really long author's notes and stuff.. So I'm just going to stop and think of other ****potential ideas for fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Rick Riordan does, and MacDonald's happy meals are not mine. (Hence "MacDonald's")**

* * *

Will, after about five minutes of just wondering what to get Nico, strolled back into the infirmary, empty-handed. He hesitatingly decided that'd he'd be nice, and let his patient go out to eat. That allowed his going out before asking Nico what he wanted to not be as awkward, and Nico could get the things he wanted eat. Plus, saying that would probably make the son of Hades like him more.

Nico was just simply sitting on the bed, looking around, trying to find something interesting to look at. Sadly, the only thing that was at least close to interesting was a patient murmuring lyrics to a Taylor Swift song; so when Will walked in, Nico immediately turned his attention to him, eyes brightening.

Once the healer got close enough to talk to him without disturb others, he said, "Right. Nico. I decided that you could eat out by yourself." At that sentence, Nico's whole face beamed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. That salve really did help the infection, and you can handle a bit of aching." At this point, he was convinced that letting him out was the best solution. Then he remembered that the younger demigod had an unhealthy appetite; He lived of off MacDonald's happy meals for a relatively long period of time before. So he added, "But I have to approve of your choice of dish first!" Nico sighed.

"Dammit. Of course there was a catch... At least it's not, 'I will blend it up to mush and spoon-feed it to you.'" he said absentmindedly, seemingly forgetting the presence of others.

"Do you want me to?" Will smirked. At first however, Nico thought he meant, 'Do you want me, too?" That turned Nico's cheeks turn into a deep red color, which made Will think that Nico _did_ want him to spoon-feed him. Oh gods, the power of grammar.

"Wait, you actually _do_ want me to?"

"No!" he said, averting his eyes, "I just thought of something else." Then he realized that was the most vague thing that could have made the situation more embarrassing, since his eyes were stuck staring at Will. His eyes definitely knew that they weren't suppose to look at Will's face, but Will's torso and everything else was fair ground.

By then, Will was marginally worried for Nico's mental well-being. He decided to skip the subject. "Okay then. Well, go on." said the doctor, gesturing to the door with his hands, "you can go eat out." Then he remembered that he, too, hadn't eaten breakfast. However, he wanted to look professional in front of Nico, so he waited a couple of minutes inside before going out, pretending he was cleaning up Nico's nonexistent mess.

During those false few minutes of tidying up, it dawned on him that he was oblivious to Nico's hygienic needs. He probably hadn't taken a shower the day before, which made that day the second day without showering. With that thought in mind, he left out to eat.

* * *

Nico was at the Hades table, alone once again. Even though his situation was different from before, he now had people who he would call friends, he still had to listen to the rules. Still, he would be by himself instead of in the Hermes table, with little annoying new brats asking little annoying questions. He wondered whether or not he was like that. After a few moments deep in thought, he decided he couldn't have been all that bad.

With the plate and goblet in front of him, he debated which delicious foods he would eat.

 _Some MacDonald's would be nice.. But no, stupid Camp Half Blood and it's healthy meals.. And Will would be on my tail if I had something close to unhealthy.. Ugh.._ He rolled his eyes at his own thought.

 _Maybe some yogurt would suffice..._ _Nope_ , _it won't suffice my hunger..._ _Pizza? Pizza sounds good. Yeah._

"Pizza."Pizza with no definite toppings materialize. Tomato sauce and cheese with slathered on it, looking very appetizing to Nico. Then he decided on the strange Cola that Camp Half Blood offered.

The pizza was so close to getting in Nico's mouth that he could feel its warmth and his teeth sinking into it, when a frantic Will Solace came into view. He was waving his arms around like a maniac, clearly looking at Nico. He set his pizza down on his plate, and frowned slightly in confusion. Other campers also seemed to be staring at Will.

Finally, Will got to Nico, panting with his hands on his knees. Then once he'd gathered enough energy, he looked up from his sumo position, with a horrified look on his face. The healer pointed his index finger at the monstrosity of a pizza.

"What-" _pant_ , "is-" _pant_ , "the-" _another pant_ , "meaning of.." _pant once more_ , "THIS?" Now using both hands, he gestured to the food.

"What do you mean? It's pizza."

"No, it's not. It's dough with red sauce and fermented milk!"

"Which is called pizza."

Will rested his head on his palms in frustration. Then he brightened, as if a realization hit him.

"You can't eat that."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't, because I said so. I'm your doctor, so you have to listen to me if it's related to your health."

"How is _pizza_ related to my health? It's pizza for crying out loud!"

"Because it's un _health_ y pizza." Will emphasized 'health' in unhealthy smugly. Nico sighed in exasperation, since he knew that Will knew that Camp Half-Blood wouldn't serve anything unhealthy, and he was only complaining because it could have been more healthy, which it wasn't.

"I'll be nice and let you have pizza, though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but only if you eat this pizza!" he then ran off to the Apollo table to grab his own plate, then said something like a paragraph of stuff to the plate. After about a minute or two, he walked back to the Hades table.

"Tah dah!" Will exclaimed, showing off his pizza that had way too many vegtables than what should have been healthy. No, this was _more_ than healthy. This was _over_ healthy. Then he ranted on about what each of the veggies and whatnot was good for. "The bread is rich in vitamin B1 and B2, tomato sauce is organic, and is great for vitamin C, grown by an uncle I believe, mushrooms are good for skin health, since you seem to be really pale, asparagus for vitamin B3 I think, the cheese being made by one of my long lost, twice removed cousins or something, but it's really good for B2, vision and stuff, lettuce for, what, just about everything, pineapple for your red blood cells, they're really important, you know, papayas for vitamin C too, because one can never-"

"Will."

"Yeah?" he said, stopping mid-sentence.

"Shut up."

* * *

 ** _Please, pretty please, review! At this point in time, I feel like I'm writing to a bunch of bots or something, instead of real-live human beings. Reviews actually really, really motivate me to write more quickly.. Also, it's nice to know that people are actually enjoying your fan fiction. It can be a simple "Solangelo 4 life, babehhh" or something. Anyway, suggestions would be really awesome too._**

 **A/N: Yay! Okay, this is pretty much my favorite chapter yet, since I wasn't panicked or rushed, and I wasn't writing it at the middle of the night with school the next day.. Oh boy. Hopefully I can get this nice surrounding environment every time I write, so it doesn't seem to have been written by a seven year-old child that has been bribed with goldfish at 3 A.M. in the morning. (It probably would work, but you might get arrested for child abuse or something) Anyway, I now have the very basic idea of how the story is going to end and stuff, so I can actually write more!**

 **My list of excuses for not writing:**

 **I was re-reading books with Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, and not just the parts with them in it, but the whole entire book. (That was stupid of me.)**

 **I too actually have a life with family.**

 **I was catching up on anime..**

 **I was doing other forms of research for this fanfiction, as I'm a perfectionist. :P**

 **and, of course, the excuse you were all waiting for: Homework.**


	4. Day Two Bets

**A/N: Okie dokie, school started, so, shorter chapters that are posted less frequently it is. Anyway, sorry for like the superrrr long delay between episodes. Completely forgot about the fact that I don't have too much free time lol. I really should have used my time off more wisely.. Oh well. Sorry for all the semicolons, by the way, I just can't not use them ;-; Also, I found out out that I really like making Nico and Will argue over petty things. Dunno why. Seems canon enough though, considering in Trials of Apollo, they're basically infamous to have stupid quarrels.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own stuff-Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Never had Nico ever thought that pizza could be gross. Never. But here Will was, defying Nico's beliefs. The warm pizza that was decorated with too many healthy toppings made Nico gag, but he finished it, his face looking similar to what a mentally tortured victim's might have; pale face beaded with sweat, gagging, and taking deep breaths. However, unlike a torture victim, he had a look of triumph, as if saying, _ha, I finished a moldy pizza that was stomped on multiple times in a sewer._

Will was at the Apollo table, choking on laughter, with his siblings. The closest one by him was a girl, Kayla, and a boy, whom Nico forgot the name of. Admittedly, he was a teeny bit jealous; they got to be around him pretty much all day everyday, just because they had mutual fathers.

 _Don't be ridiculous._ Nico chimed in. _They're his siblings._

While Nico was recovering from that awful thing gracefully called pizza, Will noticed that he was done. Will squeezed his way out of his table, and slowly strutted his way to Nico, nodding his head in approval.

When he got to Nico, he asked,"Was it good?" with a cocky smile. He knew well that Nico hated it.

"No. It tasted like solidified vomit." Nico glared daggers at Will, still trying to recuperate.

"Come on, you know you liked it."

"I'm not a masochist." His steely look remained. His voice was finally level, since he stopped needing to take deep breaths.

Will pouted; his eyebrows furrowed in the cutest way possible, and his lower lip puckered out. Since Nico wasn't giving in to that pout, (he probably would have, if Will had pouted for another five seconds) Will changed his expression to one of his exasperated ones. "Lighten up, already! Jeez, Nico, what's a guy supposed to do to make you, I don't know, smile?"

"Well, first off, don't feed them throw up."

"Humph!" Then Will stormed off back towards the Apollo table.

For a good minute or two, Nico thought he went too far; Will was muttering to himself at the Apollo table, ignoring people that tried to approach him. Of course, that was far from the truth. He went back to think of a good way to reply to Nico's comments. Then, after a good minute or two, he came back.

"Okay, so, you claimed the pizza was gross, right?" asked Will, looking as though the idea was ludicrous.

"No, gross is too weak of a word; I think it's more of a.. Two month taco that has been plunged into the sewer seven times plus mold."

Will merely smiled. "What if I think otherwise?"

"Then you are a true conqueror of a two month taco that has been plunged into the sewer seven times plus mold." This statement got Will to roll his eyes.

"What I'm trying to get at, Nico, is that I think I can eat it." Then when Nico raised his eyebrows, Will added, "without gagging."

* * *

Will knew he had probably made the worst choice ever when he spoke those words. His only goal was being able to talk to Nico for a while without being suspicious, and since the only way he thought of being able to accomplish this was through saying that he could eat it. Thankfully, he was smart. The second Will smelled Nico's breath he said, "but since I'm full, I'll eat it tomorrow. Deal?"

"No, not really, but promise on the River Styx that you will indeed eat it tomorrow at roughly at this time?" asked Nico, trying to see if there were any ways in which Will could use those terms to his advantage.

"Sure." said Will. Nico smirked.

Afterwards, Will and Nico headed back to the infirmary. Then Will remembered something. "Nico, when was the last time you took a shower?"

"Do I smell?" he asked.

"No, but I need to make sure that you're clean as my patient."

"Oh. Well.. I was supposed to take a shower the day I went in your care, but since I didn't have time.. a couple of days ago?"

"So you need to take a shower today?"

"Guess so."

"Then go get your clothes!" This made Nico shift uncomfortably.

"About that, Will.. Uh.. The clothes I'm wearing now is pretty much the only set I have."

The doctor brightened as if he had just won the lottery. "Does that mean you need to borrow mine, Death Boy?"

Will's expression made Nico absolutely terrified.

* * *

 **Right... Sorry for my lack of uploads; I had a huge writer's block, started to read other book series, re-read old ones, do homework that my teachers have been piling, band, sports, etc. Honestly though, I thought that I had already posted this chapter, so I thought that I could procrastinate or something, but I didn't, since I didn't proofread it.**

 **Also, thanks for reading this, I know, cliff-hangers are bad, but still. Also, I've been working on a private story on docs and stuff. Anyway, if you liked it or something similar to that, please review and say what part. If there's like a plot hole, then also review to say that. Anyway, I'm just going to work on the next chapter.**

 **P.S., sorry for the not-so-great chapter here; most of it was kind of repetitive, but ay, at least I got it finished, though it's not very long.**


End file.
